How Hard Can This Be?
by RockerPrincess83
Summary: A look at what everyone was thinking during Rachel's "Gives You Hell" performance during the "Hell-O" episode.  Rated T for cussing.  Being in Puck's head will do that to a story.  Small appearances by fellow Glee clubbers


Summary: This is just a look at what everyone was thinking during the "Gives You Hell" number Rachel performed during the "Hell-O" episode.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, any of it's affiliations, or the song "Gives You Hell" by "The All-American Rejects"

**A/N So this is my first fanfic ever! It's one of those 'long time listeners, first time caller' kind of situations. I'm usually kinda bad at writing, but I really liked this idea and wanted to run with it. I need to be very clear on something though. I absolutely LOVE Finn and Finchel I just really wanted to get into everyone's head when this scene was going on so I'm not hating on Finn on purpose, I promise. So with that, please be gentle with me and try not to leave too bad of a review if you decide to review at all. Thanks :)**

As she was looking up at him with hope filled eyes, he decides to drop the bomb, "I don't think I wanna be your boyfriend." Woah, this is totally not what she was expecting to hear from him. Maybe a "I know it's not going to be easy, but we're gonna make this work" or a "Of course I'll always be honest with you 'cause this relationship means a lot to me". She was not expecting this at all. She knows he's talking by the way his lips are moving, but it's hard to focus on what he's saying while trying to process the events that are unfolding as we speak. She hears 'inner rock star' and some bullshit about 'finding himself' or something to that effect. All she can think about is how easily he's telling her this and letting the words spew out of his mouth, when she's done so much for him over these past few months. Things like giving Jacob a pair of her panties to stop him from posting the 'Quinn Fabray is Stepping Down as Celibacy Club President to Raise the Bastard Child of Finn Hudson' story (which doubled her weekly appointments with her therapist), helping him get a job at that stupid restaurant so he could help support his growing family, even if she did sort of lie to the manager about Finn's handy-capable status (not one of her proudest moments. She's just hoping when she becomes famous, people will find it endearing that she was willing to do that for a friend in need), but most importantly when Finn was completely stressing out beyond his limits with everything going on around him, she was there to be his shoulder to cry on and listen to him vent.

"I'll tell you who you are. You're a scared little boy. You're afraid of dating me because you think it might hurt your reputation. I just see you for who you are. Unlike you who can only see me as this silly girl who made a fool out of herself in her first glee club rehearsal. And that's where you lose Finn. Because if you take a second look at me you'd realize that I'm the only person who knows you and accepts you for who you are, no matter what"

She can already feel the tears welling up in her eyes. And as a big of a drama queen she knows she is, she'll be damn if Mr. Inner Rock Star Hudson is going to see her cry because of his antics. She refuses to give him the satisfaction, so she swiftly turns on her heels away from him in search of the nearest bathroom to compose herself.

She tries to go through the rest of the day as she normally would. She gets to her classes within plenty of time to organize her supplies and text books, raises her hands to answer questions she knows the answers to (because if Brittany answers another question with "Rainbows" or something about "gay sharks" she might seriously shoot herself in the face), and avoids all slushy-armed jocks and cheerleaders. But then there was 4th period, Glee. She knew this marked the half way point of the day, so she just had to get through this and then she was in the home stretch.

She walked into the choir room to find she's the first person there, as always. She doesn't feel like sitting in the front row, eager to learn today's lesson like she usually does and decides to take a seat in the back row just hoping to get this class over with. So as Tina came rolling Artie in with Kurt and Mercedes in tow, they suspected something was up, but just blew it off. As all the glee members started to file in, the anxiety was starting to build up inside of her. Of course he would be one of the last ones to get there. And the fact that he came in chit chatting away with those Cheerio hussies didn't help with things at all.

_**Rachel-**__"I can't believe he came in like nothing happened! Just completely ignoring his surroundings and FLIRTING with those two sluts! Is he trying to destroy what little dignity he's left me with? God I wish I could just start screaming at them and give them a piece of my mind! I would give them HELL!...That's it Rachel! You are a genius!"_

"Mr. Schuester, I think I found a song that sums up my feelings perfectly."

"Fantastic Rachel. Show us what you got."

As Rachel makes her way to the front of the room Brad starts up the keyboard and the drummer starts playing the beat. When she gets to her spot, she casually places her hands on her hips and stares at the 'boy' she thought she knew.

_**Finn-**__"Oh crap! I should have known this was gonna happen. You can't break up with McKinley's biggest drama queen and not expect some kind of retal…retali… What's the word I'm looking for? Retali, retail something? Screw it. Some kind of payback. I'll have to ask Rachel about the word I was…damn it to hell! Maybe I could ask Kurt or Artie about that. Back to what I was saying to myself, I really didn't think she would do this in front of everyone in Glee. Looks like you're just gonna have to suck it up Hudson! I mean how bad can it be? It's only Rachel, right?"_

"I wake up every evening, with a big smile on my face, and it never feels out of place"

_**Mr Schue-**__"Well this is a little out of the ordinary for Rachel. She seems kind of upset. And I'm really trying to remember where I've heard this song, because it sounds familiar, but I can't seem to place it. I'm pretty sure I've heard a few of the kids singing this song before, but I don't think it has anything to do with the word 'Hello' like I assigned…"_

"When you see my face, I hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell"

_**Santana-**__"What the hell is this midget up to now? Finn told me and Brit he's single now. Man Hands needs to get a grip on herself and go organize her extensive collection of knee-highs or something"_

"You never seemed so tense Love"

_**Finn-**__"This is seriously happening. Ok, I've had a bad history of coming up with some really stupid ideas. But I think telling Rachel I don't want to be her boyfriend at the beginning of school just maybe in the top 10 of that list along with trusting my best friend with my 'holier than thou girlfriend', and having a corn dog eating contest with half of the football team before getting on the Topsy Turvy ride at the carnival last year. And the way Rachel is singing and walking around my chair is kinda making my stomach feel the same way after I hurled up those 20+ hotdogs"_

_**Mr Schue-**__"What the hell is Rachel doing? I know she heard me say the assignment had to have Hello in it and not Hell. I'm really disappointed. Out of all people, Rachel's the last person I thought would do this"_

_**Mike-**__"I've gotta give Rachel some props for this. I'm not sure what happened with Finn, but the way he's squirming in his chair, I'm guessing it's not good. I really love this song though. I wonder if I can incorporate some pop n lock into this?"_

"Do you know where you are?"

_**Brittany-**__"Hey, where'd Rachel come from? All I remember is thinking about that pretty blue and purple butterfly that landed on my shirt yesterday and then, WOAH! Rachel just totally pointed out where the butterfly landed! Can she read my mind? I bet she totally could. Maybe if I concentrate really hard on something she'll do it…"_

_**Puck-**__"This is freakin hilarious! Everyone knows how much of a prude Rachel can be, but this is her way of being a complete bitch, and I fuckin love it! I don't know what the fuck Hudson did, but she is giving it to him good! I know that's kind of a dick move on my part being how I knocked up his girlfriend at the time, but Puck loves himself a good beat down, even if it is a musical beat down from Rachel fuckin Berry"_

"And truth be told I miss you"

_**Artie-**__"Wow, Rachel never sings to me. I must say, I'm really flattered. I never thought a simple gesture like that could make me, well, kinda happy. I know we can be a little blunt with her, but she really is a great performer. If she keeps this up, we've got Regionals in the bag!"_

_**Matt-**__"Damn I love when Rachel sings. We never really talk all that much, being how we're on total opposites of the social ladder and all, but she's got that sneaky hot quality about her. And when she sings, it's like all that awkwardness just disappears and all her confidence kinda just shines through and she's lookin freakin sexy. I gotta remember to close my mouth and not gawk so much"_

"And truth be told I'm lyin"

_**Kurt-**__"Oh crap she's looking this way. Maybe if I avoid eye contact and stay still it'll go away. It worked in Jurassic Park. What the hell! Ms Diva did NOT just grab me! If she thinks I will stand, let alone dance in a 10 foot proximity with someone who shops in the kids section of JCPenny's, she is sadly mistaken. And what if my Marc Jacobs vest got snagged on the school's sad excuse for a chair when she pulled me up? I can't even fathom it! The sooner she finishes this 'performance' the sooner I can plan my trip to the day spa"_

"When you see my face, I hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell"

_**Mercedes-**__"This ain't no R&B song, but I gotta admit, baby Barbara can pick some damn good songs! And this is so much fun to sing"_

_**Tina-**__"Now this is more like it! This song has to be like one of my 3 favorite songs on my iPod. For being Ms Broadway, Rachel's knocking it out of the park! Maybe I can convince her to since some Paramore or Evanescence next time."_

_**Finn-**__"What the hell is going on? Rachel's sucked everybody in! Usually I've got to be the middle man and convince everyone not to attempt to kill her, but they're all singing and dancing with her. Did she tell them what happened? Are they all against me now? I thought being a rock star was supposed to get everyone to like me and raise up my rep, not ignore me and side with my ex-girlfriend?"_

"If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well"

_**Quinn-**__"I love messing up Puck's mohawk. He get's kinda embarrassed and makes him look so cute! If my little girl looks half as adorable as Puck does right now, it'll all be so worth it"_

"Now you'll never see, what you've done to me"

_**Mike-**__"Is she calling me over? Yes, she totally is! I knew I'd get to bust out some moves to this song! It's weird though, Rachel's got this determined look on her face. Like she's in control or proving a point or something, which isn't out of the ordinary since she's always trying to be in control but, holy crap! She totally just kicked me to the floor and Rachel looks really hot! Did I just use Rachel and hot in the same sentence?"_

"When you see my face hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell"

_**Mr Schue-**__"I seriously think these kids are going to be the death of me. They're gonna give me ulcers and migraines until either my esophagus or my brain explodes. I should really start preparing my funeral arrangements now cause I'll be damned if I let Terri do it!"_

_**Finn-**__"This is so not cool. This day wasn't supposed to be like this at all. I think this is like Rachel's version of a beat down or slap in the face, even though she's literally done that to me before. That stung, but I think this stings a little more. Maybe if I slowly get up and kinda dance around a little, no one will see me sneak out?"_

"When you see my face I hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell"

_**Rachel-**__"I must say this is working out splendidly! Mike is pushing me on a chair like I'm in a parade and everyone's singing and dancing along with the song, even those two hussies, and Finn looks like he wants to hide under a rock and die somewhere. I've always used music as an outlook for my feelings, which will only help catapult my rise to stardom and I must say this feels fantastic! I wonder if this is how Barbara feels when she's on stage?"_

"Then you're a fool. I'm just as well, hope it gives you hell. When you hear this song I hope that it will give you hell. You can sing along. I hope that it will treat you well"

_**Rachel-**__"And with one last glaring look I hope he realizes, as slow as he can be sometimes, that this was dedicated to him. I'm done letting Finn Hudson play with my heart strings. I just need to remember my dreams are bigger than him. The more I tell myself that, the faster I'll move on. I mean, it's just Finn Hudson, right? I mean how hard can this be?"_

_**Finn**__"Oh thank God it's finally over! I seriously don't know how much longer I was going to last. I thought this whole 'finding my inner rock star' thing was going to be a piece of cake. Rachel is making this way hard. But I guess that's kinda my fault. She looked really sad when she left the hallway earlier. But now, she just looks really really upset. If breaking up with Rachel was supposed to help me feel better, why do I feel so shitty now? Ok, it's time for a pep talk Hudson. Pull yourself together. You're gonna be on top of the social ladder again. You're the quarterback of the freakin varsity football team, you're a single bachelor about to go on a date with two of the easiest and hottest cheerleaders in the freakin school. And if you can suck it up, grow a pair, and pull yourself together long enough for your date tonight you'll probably even lose your v-card and never have to think about that fuckin mailman ever again. All will be right in the world. Just ignore that picture of disappointment, anger, and hurt on Rachel's face that has been seared into your mind and you'll be fine. It's just Rachel Berry, right? I mean how hard can this be?_


End file.
